When Lightning Strikes
by L0necl0ud
Summary: When Lightning Strikes, it makes its mark, sometimes a whole town torn down by flames and rebuilt again. This kid, abandoned at the doors of a clinic in a small town called Radiator Springs is about to be their lightning, bringing a new age to the old inhabitants, and, in time, reopening their hearts not only to him but soon to the whole world outside of their town called home.
1. Chapter 1

He was at an awkward angle, one tire stretched too far over an exceedingly high curb, high for a five-year-old car, as well as his front right bumper.

And there was searing pain in those areas too. When he had gotten himself even again in the rain, the pain lessened none, he stayed off his front right wheel and turned to find his mother.

To ask, am I hurt enough? In his mind he was, he already couldn't imagine death feeling worse than this pain. Poor little mind.

But his mother was gone.

He knew she was going to leave. He didn't expect her to leave before confirming he'd done enough damage. Suddenly it all truly set in. He was alone, he had no idea why they'd driven to this abandoned ghost town(mother was determined to claim that it was not abandoned, and ghosts didn't exist, don't be silly, but was adamant on not explaining why they were here, you just wouldn't understand). But he did remember what he was told to do when she was gone.

He didn't know the world. He knew next to nothing really, other than basic addition and English. All he knew was his mother, and always wanting her approval, since then she looked happy at least. And his mother wanted him to approach the White, clean building in stark contrast to the rest of the town.

It was not until he was on the porch he realised he could barely knock. If he lifted his left wheel, he instinctively leaned on his right wheel up front, and instinctively cried out, jumping back onto his other three wheels.

He sat there, tearing up, despising, absolutely hating the rain and the sickly heat of this hellish desert already. Finally, he formulated a new plan, and with extreme effort, like a horse he reared up on his hind wheels, wobbling in his balance as he tried to knock.

Instead, he crashed forward on the door, smashing his front bumper and mouth into the locked entryway. Thoroughly frustrated, and, the pain being nothing to his injured wheel, axle? and the bottom of his front right bumper, he reversed before, on his three good wheels, sped into the two front blue doors.

Almost immediately after, as he cringed in annoying pain, the door opened. "What do you want? Why don't you kno-"

The kid would have glared, but honestly, he knew enough of the world to know chrome meant old, old meant respect. This car was covered in the stuff and didn't look friendly, nor like a lower class car. He was like a monster, deal blue like the ocean, like the water of the cursed rain.

The kid bowed his head, glare dissipating instantaneously. The car demanded respect, and he didn't know why his mom picked this car of all cars, but the car was who he was supposed to stay with. This was the car who was going to take care of him, his mother had promised.

With that reminder, finally, all his confusion and anger left him, easing away and he sunk to the floor with a defeated sob.

When he was finally lead into the building, he kept off his injured wheel but kept it on the floor so that it'd still roll. He didn't want it to be known he was hurt, because a promise and demanded respect did not buy trust.

Truthfully, Hudson had no idea what to do initially. The youngest car in town was Mater, so why was there some random four-year-old looking red car with chipping paint sobbing on the front porch of his clinic?

And yes his initial greeting may have been harsh, but he was not about to take all the blame for the tears. Either way, he more than made up for it by then granting entrance to his abode. Which he really did by simply moving aside and holding the door open.

As the car rolled into his clinic he suddenly had an epiphany. Comfort was never his stronghold, and now, for a kid? Ha. Still, he had to do something. So he crept forward, tapped the kid on the side.

"Hey, kid, follow me."

He loved his personal space, he couldn't imagine a world without it, and this kid had none, so he figured he could lend some of his own as he leads the younger into his bedroom. Doc settled into his corner at the far back of the near-empty room and with a wheel gestured for the tiny tomato to join him. The little one took the liberty to roll his way all the way around Hudson and squeeze in between Hudsons right and the wall, before nuzzling under the elder's corner bumper. The kids not tiny, so if Hudson didn't want the contact last minute, he wouldn't have raised himself slightly so he didn't crush the kid.

Speaking of whom, the little car was still trembling. The sobs had quieted, but the puffs of his breathing and the large tears were still very present.

Doc glanced down, barely able to see any of the child next to his larger body. He sighed, before softly speaking, so as to not scare the kid. "Hey, you're safe now, get some rest now, okay?"

He couldn't tell if the child nodded or not. It didn't matter, the child was calming, and so Hudson closed his own eyes.

Despite being near one in the morning, the poor man couldn't sleep. Despite his exhaustion, his mind was whirling. There hadn't been any young'uns since Mater was a teen working for his parent's tow company. That had been near twenty or so years ago. Besides, where'd this kid come from? This town wasn't exactly designed for families anymore. They could make it work, but why not some city with lots of cars who wanted children?

Because Hudson didn't want a child. He came here to be in solitude, love never meant much to him, so it minded him none that he couldn't start a family here. Never wanted one. Yet, realising the kid had fallen asleep, he knew if cared not for the child, he'd need to find someone in town who could. Or another town that could take him in, hand him over to the Sheriff to do so.

So many questions, all thanks to a random child popping up out of nowhere. So many questions, that eventually Hudson lulled himself into sleep just by thinking about them.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hudson slowly eased off the younger car as he woke, amazed the occurrences earlier had not been a dream, and also stressed that said occurrences had not been a dream. He left the door to his room open as he exited into the main operating room, where he spent half his times in doors. He was just to set to organising, despite using nothing the past week, when he noticed the paper on the floor a foot or so away from the front doors. Doc kept all his papers in his room, which also doubled as an office for the more mechanical duties fit for a doctor. There was no reason for one to be out here.

And so he concluded it must have been slipped under the door some time after taking in the little child stuck in the rain. The fact that the paper was wrinkled with wet spots only proved his conclusion.

Written upon the paper was an anonymous letter. The main points were as follows.

I have not named my son

He is five

Why I have left him in your care

I've no clue as to who you all are, I apologise if this hassles you all too much.

Hudson gave a sharp. "Hrmph."

Then he heard the small yawn a ways back, then the startled gasp. Not wanting another show from last night, he hurried back to his room. He peeked in, only for the kid to stare at him in fear.

"You think I'm going to eat you?"

The child opened his mouth, paused, then spoke. "No."

"Good, I won't harm you otherwise, either." The child nodded, surprising Doc. He didn't exactly speak fit for the general understanding of a five year old. He paused, realising he left the letter from his mother out in the open of the operating room, or main room of his clinic.

"Can you wait here kid?" The kid nodded, a fierce look on his face. Hudson near chuckled, if not for what made this kid so stubborn.

Hudson returned with the letter, putting it in one of the higher drawers in his desk, which was nearer the front door, and thus blocked off the back half of the room where they slept.

He half expected the kid to ask about the parcel, since he knew from the few kids he'd treated to when the town still had some version of business that they were filled with insatiable curiosity. Yet the red kid was silent.

He really should do a check up on the kid. Knowing the kids background, he may not have had any to begin with, but also knew the kid was probably too nervous currently for any check up to be successful.

He gave another sigh. Interesting how he just filled with sighs when in the presence of a child. He turned, facing the young'un. He stared, wondering what the worn down town looked like to the child late at night.

Sure Hudson was stand off-ish, sure he was always sounding gruff or uninterested. But he held a lot of regret and secret from his own past, from which he's learned a lot. He was nothing if not secretly understanding.

"Looked like a ghost town last night, huh?"

The tiny car nodded. Hudson could have sworn the kid looked four instead of five.

"Well, how bout I show you the people that live here. Prove there aren't no ghosts."

The child hesitated before nodding.

"Good."

Hudson could feel the stares the moment they left the clinic. He was usually among the first to wake, now he was the last, with the exception of Lizzie. Of course, there was also the mini red car tailing him. Though, Hudson could care less, feeling his doctoral habits kick up as he watched the kid follow him in his rear view mirrors. The kid was taking in his surroundings, but every once in a while would lean a tad to the left with a look of concentration. It was odd.

He definitely needed to do that check up as soon as possible.

As they approached Flo's V8 they might as well have been swarmed.

There was Flo, who was excitedly curious. "Well look what Doc brought in, I just bet you're starving. Doc, you've ought to explain..."

She drove off inside the cafe, more than content with the little's curt nod and wide eyes at the mention of food.

Then Guido and Luigi, keeping a slight distance but cooing in a jumble of English and Italian at the child.

Sheriff approached Hudson directly. Birthed spoke, but Hudson knew the other had questions, and Sherif understood Doc would explain once Flo returned.

This was overwhelming the small car, who didn't show it other than almost pouting. It wasn't until Mater practically jumped forward with "Hey buddy!" That the child jumped back, then crying out in what sounded like pain.

The glare Mater got from Sheriff was enough to make him roll back as Hudson turned swiftly to face the little. "You alright? You're not hurt are you?"

The child stared at the floor, pouting, before starting to recent we his balance, Hudson noticed he had been leaning to the left again, and nodding with that fierce look again. "I'm okay."

Doc squinted, sure something was off. But he couldn't force the kid to tell, especially stressed as he is.

It would just have to wait.

"So wait, you're telling me..." And Sheriff recounted Hudson's story, near word for word, as the rest of the town listened on.

The town had varying reactions, though all similar. Guido and Luigi stared sadly at the child, Mater looked straight shocked, Lizzie, well, she was off in her own world currently, Red had already broken down sobbing after driving far enough away to not disturb the child, famine and Flo shared a look of concern, Sheriff and Hudson thoughtful, Filmore was staring off in the distance, trying to take in what he was hearing, and Sarge looked down right pissed.

Let's just say it wasn't the best of stories.

The child meanwhile, was alternating between exploring the outside of the cafe building and returning to sip from his fuel that was just outside the front door, far enough away to not hear the conversation.

"And he has no name?"

Hudson nodded. "Correct."

The cobalt blue car sighed, looking everyone over. "So, what are we gonna do?"

Mater volunteered to care for the baby, but considering the tow trucks recklessness, every one near unanimously agreed that was not the best of ideas. Guido claimed to love the child, but that his place was not one designed for children. Luigi agreed.

Red was, well, Red was just too sad for the child's wellbeing. Lizzie, well, she has a good heart.

Fillmore knew he'd not the responsibility, which Sarge drilled into his head with a "Don't even think about it."

Sarge was the one who turned to Sheriff. "Can't you take him in to a bigger town? Carry him on your hood? Let the authorities find a place form him, with other children and younger adults?"

Sheriff blinked, shaking himself. "Well, yeah, if it comes to that. But, I mean, we may not be the youngest, but we all know each other at least and can work together at worst right? Better than some strangers."

"We are strangers to his mother." Hudson pointed out, though he did agree, he knew they could at least all work together.

"We can take him in. We've the food right here, he'll have a mama and a papa and-"

Of course, now the child started approaching the crowd of larger cars, forcing himself to not act nervous. And it didn't take much effort. As soon as he realised what the aquamarine car and purple car with flames were talking about he felt a surge of panic, then anger.

He remembered his mother's words.

"No. I won't go with you."

They all stared at the little red car. Sheriff started to roll forward. "Now is that how you shoul-"

"No. Mama said so." The car turned, looking the black and white car in the face. It was a cop, he wondered if this one was actually trying to help. Cops never seemed to do so.

"What do you mean mama said so?"

He turned to the ocean blue car that had spoken. "Mama..." He paused. "Mama said to go to your place. She promised you'd love me. Take care of me. She promised."

Hudson's eyes widened, not quite sure how to react. "Kid, I-"

The child had wound himself up, he sounded furious, but the tears were probably of fear.

"She promised. You can't say no."

With that, the child rolled off, not out of town, but further into town. They all rolled just enough to watch the child go, inviting himself back into Hudson's clinic. No one but Mater dared to do such a thing. Mater simply because he didn't pick up on most social cues that said 'leave me alone'.

Then everyone turned to stare at Doc Hudson. The older car just groaned. Then he fell silent. Finally he began to pull forward. "Well, looks like I'm a father now, thanks to that 'promise'. Probably should go calm the kid."

As he drove away, he realised, he still didn't necessarily want to be a father. However, this kid was obviously a stubborn one, and taking him in for the night was enough to earn an inkling of trust, or perhaps expectancy from the child. Until the kid could get to know the others, he was staying with Doc, whether or not Doc Hudson wanted him.

When he saw the kid sniffling in his corner of his bedroom, he knew he wouldn't mind the kid. Probably even come to love the kid, if he were honest with himself.

Hudson was almost never honest to himself, as was the case now.

"Hey... Hey, son. Look at me."

"You don't want me. She lied." The child didn't turn.

Doc couldn't exactly explain that his mother never actually told him he was supposed to keep the child. Explain that the promise was dangerous hope the mother instilled in the child, probably to make the child comply with her leaving. So instead he said.

"You know, I don't remember actually saying that. You're mom promised right?"

The kid nodded, slowly turning, still sniffling. "Promises can't be broken. She said that too."

Hudson knew there was no backing out from this. "She's right. So, how bout you stay here with me, and I'll take care of you. But, you have to pay."

The child's eyes widened. "Pay? I didn't pay mo-"

"First, by letting me call you what I want, like kiddo, or even son. Second, by promising you'll be good friends to the cars out there. Deal?"

The child stared, then squinted, like he was thinking real hard. "Deal."

Hudson gave a small smirk. "Well then, how about I give you a tour of your new home, called Radiator Springs."

"You're keeping him." Sheriff didn't believe Doc for one second.

They were sitting outside his clinic, watching the little time roll his way up and down the street, before venturing into the small spaces between each building. They weren't worried, the town wasn't dangerous these days. And should the tractors stampede the town, Hud knew he could protect the child easily.

Hudson looked to his friend, eyes lidded as always. "What else was I gonna do? The tike is a stubborn one, and he's already been through a bit, or at least seen some things. In his mind, according to his mother, I'm all he's got, and his mother is the only one he trusts."

"You don't seem like-"

"The type to raise a kid?" Doc raised an eyelid. Sheriff chuckled.

"Of course."

"I'm not the type, but I ain't a bad car. As I said, I'm all he's got, whether or not I like it."

Sheriff eyed the doctor with mirth. "You know, that's what you said when you started settling in, refusing to lay your love for the place but claiming we needed a leader. Remember it clear as freshwater. "I'm all you guys got."

Doc rolled his eyes. "Got me there."

Doc had finished up his tour of the town, leaving out the extra eccentricities like Willy's Bute, and the Wheel Well. The child, still energetic as ever, wanted to explore on his own. So doc explained an area to explore, while he could relax and idle. Which was how Sheriff found him.

"You said the kid was five, right?"

"Yep."

"Won't that kid need some schooling?"

Hudson smirked, finding a perfect opportunity to jest at his old friend. "Oh no, the law gon force me to take him to some school, even if far off?"

"Actually no," sheriff let a full smile grace his lips, humour having not flown by his head. "Ain't nobody even knowing bout this town existing really. No one will know, but we should still teach him."

Doc hmphed, not disapprovingly, and settled back to watching the little red car cross the street, alleyway to alleyway.

"Tonight, for dinner, we're gonna discuss this further."

"I don't see no reason to qualm with that." Agreed Sheriff.

A comfortable silence fell over them as they watched the kid explore, never really speaking but never really slowing down, other than for a wince or two occasionally(which Doc assured was being taken cared of.)

"Say," started Hudson. "He's sure as hell not a pure model, but he sure is something of a car, huh?"

"On second thought, yeah, looks like some sports car or something."

"Or something..."

Flo couldn't pass up on a chance to poke at the old Hudson. "Keeping him? Where'd your stubbornness? Being willed around by a five-year-old child."

"Just remember I'm your customer."

"And you never had to pay."

It didn't matter, Doc wanted to get down to business, and he knew exactly how to trap the others into complying. He looked down on the red car sipping silently at his fuel like his life depended on it. "Say, kiddo, how'd you like to start school?"

It was as if someone just instilled two times the amount of life in the car, who rolled back and then forwards again in absolute surprise and joy, other than for a wince. He was absolutely giddy, seemingly trembling with excitement. "With other kids? And learning more than counting and ad-adding?"

Hudson pursed his lips. "Well, there aren't any other kids, but yes."

"Oh." The joy dimmed somewhat, but before he could dwell on that fact he was rolling in front of all the cars parked at Flo's shouting in glee to the world that he was gonna start learning. Seeing everyone's looks of shock, incredibility, or near glares directed at him, Hudson could only chuckle. It took only a few moments for the car to calm again, finishing off his drink before shooting off to explore this lower half of the town.

"How exactly are we to-a make a school for the child?"

Hudson dragged his eyes from the little car that was staring up at the papers in an abandoned window of a forgotten building. "We aren't, ain't no one outta this town gon know or car, Sheriff will make sure of it. But I figured we could all help and teach him ourselves."

The town grumbled, and thus started a discussion on what the little needed to be taught. They all agreed they had learned more than a couple of handfuls of knowledge from school they never needed to use in life, mostly because they all forgot said handfuls of knowledge. So as they discussed, they decided it would be good for the boy to learn addition, subtraction, and then the concept of division and multiplication, as well as the very basics of algebra. As for English, the child would learn proper writing, harden his skills for reading, and in doing so increase his skills at speaking. They'd teach what they remember of science, mainly being how the weather works and how plants came to be at its basis. If the child really cared, in his later years Doc could go into the electricity that made them cars run. Finally, the basis of the history of their land.

And of course, some years into the future, Guido and Luigi would eagerly be teaching the boy to speak Italian. It didn't take a genius for them to realise no one would be able to stop them, except perhaps the boy himself.

And thus they came to the consulting of who'd teach what. Almost immediately Flo stepped forwards to teach mathematics, claiming working on all the money she made and investing from when the town still had business kept her mind sharp in the world of math. While in technicality, that meant most all of them who owned business was fit to teach the boy math, none of the others particularly wished to do so.

Filmore figured he could get some books from an abandoned library in the town and read with the child, Sarge made it clear he would be teaching history and that no one was to interfere. Hudson figured he could set the child to small writing tasks as he cleaned his clinic every day and reorganized.

Sheriff took it upon himself that the kid learned the laws of the land, should the child ever go to any other town where the rules were more strict, but also so the kid would be respectful.

As for science, well, they'd tackle that when they got there.

Of course, not everyone wanted to be left out, thus how Red was silently looking forward to perhaps teach the child the basis of gardening, Ramone the way of art, and Lizzie. Well, Lizzie just saw another person to ramble to about when she was young. Mater meanwhile was eager to play with the child and be his new best friend. No one was quite sure how that would go.

With all of that settled, they all sort of sat there, somewhat awkwardly. No one could remember the last time they had such a serious and engaging conversation. Now that it had ended, they weren't quite sure of what to discuss next. Luckily, the small child rolled up about then yawning. In the light of the dying red sunset, the kid might as well be the colour of blood. Hudson chuckled at the kid, who looked adorable.

"Long day, eh, kid?"

"Yeah..."

"Ready for some sleep?"

"No..."

"Of course you aren't." Hudson rolled his eyes at the younger. The kid was clearly pooped. He looked to the rest of the small town. "Let's give it a couple of weeks till we start any lessons. Don't want to stress him out too badly."

He turned back to the kid. "Come on, let's go back to your new home."

"I don't wanna sleep though..."

"I didn't say you were."

The kid was cute, and Doc felt he could make room in his heart for one more person in this old town. He also felt it was going to take a lot to get this kid to agree to his wishes the more confident the kid grew to be, the safer the kid came to feel.


	3. Chapter 3

"what's outside of this town?"

"Weren't you awake when your mother drove you here?"

"Yeah. It was dark."

It was the next day, around midday, and Hudson was currently leading the little car beside him to Flo's. He wasn't particularly wary of mentioning of the kid's mother. It was his mother, present or not, he had no right to hide her existence. It seemed to upset the kid none, but the kid also didn't seem to be stuck with the impression that his mother would return, either.

"Well, perhaps I'll show you tomorrow. The stuff that isn't too far"

"Aw, why tomorrow?"

"Because there are some things we must do."

The little frowned, but still followed the cornflower blue car up to Flo's. "Like what?"

"We need to get some things for you. Wouldn't you like some toys? We also should fix up your paint job-"

"You mean I'll look cool?"

"Cool?"

"Yeah. We couldn't paint me before."

Figures. It wasn't exactly cheap to get a paint job. "Then yes, you'll look... cool. and perhaps a check-up."

At Flo's they stocked up, drinking their lunch, Hudson explaining they'd not be staying for dinner with the rest of them, and would instead be heading out of town. Flo nodded, before grinning at the small child between them. "Hear that? You're gonna get to go on an adventure."

"Fun adventure? Not scary this time?"

If the hesitance at what should always be fun made a mark on Flo, she didn't show it, instead keeping on a joyful and loud facade. "Of course it'll be fun little guy. Now go run along with your new Pops, K, honey?"

The child nodded eagerly, turning and following Doc back towards the clinic. Hudson pursed his lips, the child would be calling him Pops himself soon enough, no thanks to everyone in the town practically jumping to instill that nickname at every chance they got to the young one. Though, he didn't exactly dislike it.

"Whassa checkup?"

Hudson looked down at the child. He was going to have to find a name for the kid, and fast. This morning he had done better with the townsfolk, even playing a game of hide and seek with Mater, though limited to Flo's cafe and the two neighboring buildings.

"It's where I check to make sure you are healthy."

"Are you a doctor?" The boy's voice had quieted, unlike his usual confidence filled self.

"Yes, why I'm called Doc."

Most everyone was inside this time of day, what with it being late summer. It was the kind of stiff heat that made you feel like you were running out of Oxygen. You were either out driving and catching a breeze or sitting inside with the AC or fan turned on.

When they entered Doc's clinic, Hudson was not surprised to see Sheriff inside already. The car rarely patrolled the entrance to the town during the day, since over years of observations no one sped during the day on this road, it was only at night it seemed. The boy quickly made his way to the cop with glee, and the cop responded with, "Well, good morning son."

"It's not morning, silly, it's lunchtime!"

"Ah, that it is." Sheriff tended to sleep in a couple of hours past sunrise, unlike the others, since he was the one who stayed up late into the night. It'd be a while yet until the littler car could understand such a thing.

"How are you doing Sheriff?" Greeted Hudson

"'lright myself. You?"

"Just got a little kiddo to check up on."

As for the kid, suddenly his smile was gone, and he backed up to one of the corners of the clinic. "Do you have to?"

At the wait for Doc to figure out how to calm the kid, Sheriff stepped in. "He won't hurt you none, just makin' sure you're healthy and growing."

"What if I am healthy? Cuz I am."

At that both older cars had to stifle a laugh, earning them both a ferociously adorable pout from the red car. "That won't get you out of a check-up, kid, doctors orders."

The young didn't know who was it that spoke but didn't care, instead continuing his pout as he slowly rolled forward. He had tried so hard, and now it would all go to waste. A couple winces here and there couldn't have really given him away, right?

"You know, kid," Doc started, as he lead the smaller car where to stay for the check up. "If you pout too long like that your face will get stuck like that."

"Says you." Was the kid's immediate comeback.

Now it was Sheriff who barked out in complete laughter, earning him his second glare of the day from Doc Hudson himself.

"How long have you been hiding this axle from me kid? Split like a rock cracked in half." Was half of Docs conclusion from the check-up. The other half was that, other than being a tad small for his age, he was healthy as could be.

"Do you havta fix it?"

"Doctors job, kid." Was Hudson's response, as the Sheriff watched on from a distance, concern glazing over his expression.

"But..." The kid stumbled over his syllables. How was he supposed to have made up for living with pain if it was just going to disappear? Like it didn't exist? "But it can't be. I'd upset mama."

By now Sheriff rolled forwards, joining Doc by his side as they both stared with worry down at the kid who seemed to be closing in on himself. Sheriff spoke first. "Now why would getting better anger your mommy?"

"Cuz... Cuz she saidn 'at if I din leave her we-we'd get hurt. I didn't want to be fine if she was hurt. I wouldn- leave. So she told me to drive nto some curb hard as I can." The childs memory was good foor his age, despite his english falling apart the more he riled himself up, seeming panicked almost. "I did then she's gone."

Doc sighed, nudging the car and under his chin, making the child look up at him. "Hey, calm down, can me n Sheriff go talk a bit?"

Idling directly outside the clinic, Doc was the first to speak. "Survivors guilt, read it in some of my more psychology focused books."

"Yep, seen it in some of my cases back from larger cities."

Doc eyed Sheriff. Hudson didn't talk much about his past, keeping his past with racing hidden completely and Sheriff didn't talk much about his more heartbreaking cases. It had been a silent agreement for years. Thus it catching Doc's attention that the more serious cases were even mentioned.

There wasn't much more to say, having only wanted to make sure they were on the same page really, so they headed back inside. Sheriff was happy to sit aside and let Doc do the talking. He was used to telling all the stories when they spent midday together, but now with a kid, he was more interested in observing, especially on Doc's part.

And turns out, Doc wanted to be alone with the child.

"Hey, kid, how about we go to a place outside of town, not too far, instead of tomorrow? Think you can do it?"

There was that confidence again like it never left. "Yes!"

And so Hudson led the small red car out of the clinic with an apologetic nod to Sheriff. No way they would make it to another town to buy some joys for the child, but right now, Doc was more focused on getting the kid to agree to be helped, even if it meant suffering the heat, or letting the child continue moving with such a serious injury. He could have forced the kid, pull the plug on his battery temporarily, not long enough to end the kid, but he worried the loss of control could be even more traumatizing to the kid. He didn't need to add insult to injury.

They took a left at the only light in the town, the road quickly turning to dirt. Hudson found himself enjoying watching the look of awe on the kids face as he took in the scenery of the desert. And so they drove in silence, until the road split. Taking a right and making sure he was still being followed, Hudson began to speak.

"You know kid, your mother doesn't want you to be hurt."

"How do you know?" The kid pulled off a suspicious look well, staring at the older car driving besides him.

"Well, she left you with me, right? Have you any idea why?"

"She said she couldn't take care of me anymore. Why not?"

It took a moment for Hudson to answer. "She thought it was too dangerous for you. She promised I'd take care of you because she thought it safer."

Doc could practically hear the little car's brain chugging a mile a minute trying to process what he was saying. It wasn't until they were near an area called Willy's Butte that the kid spoke again, still staring at the ground hard in thought.

"You mean, she wanted me to be happier here?"

That was one way of putting it. So Hudson went along with it. "Exactly. Are you happy with a broken axle like that? A dented bumper?"

"No."

"So, when we get back, may I help fix you up?"

"I guess... But not my bumper. It doesn't hurt anymore, I don't want to forget her, okay?"

Doc relented, agreeing, though he knew the kid might forget anyways. Who looks at the bottom of their bumper regularly? Then again, he had a feeling he'd end up retelling the story of how he came here as time went on. He was so curious at times, he was bound to ask once every few years, and each time, Hudson decided he'd tell a little more until he was ready to understand the full story.

"Woah. Is this a- a uh a race track?"

Hudson nodded, they had come to a small cliff of maybe three or four feet, overlooking a dirt track running around in an almost oval shape around Willy's Butte, a larger than life rock formation. Oval, if not for the sharp fourth turn. On the side opposite the fourth turn was another cliff, leading down to a patch of tall cacti. The rest was desert.

"Does anyone use it?"

"Not anymore." Hudson had once used the track in secret, in the early morning before dawn. That only lasted in his first year of living in this town. What was the point of showing off what he could do if no one could see?

"Can I use it?"

Well, it's not like it's anything serious, the kid would probably be playing around the Butte rather than actually 'racing'.

"Sure, only once you're all healed up though."

"Awee. Just once around, slow?"

"You heard the rule. No."

The little red car pouted. "You're stubborn. Please?"

"No, you're stubborn too. Come on, let's get back. The faster you heal, the faster you can come back here."

"Okay..."

And thus they headed back, Doc lightly explaining how he would fix the smaller car by his side. While the smaller car seemed scared at the idea at being put down, he faces it with fierce certainty that it'd be okay. Because...

"You have to protect me, right? That's the promise."

"Yes, that's the promise."

Doc knew one day the kid would realise he didn't have any say in this promise. He wondered whether the kid would be upset at his mother lying, or glad that Doc played along when he could have turned away and left the kid in the rain. Still could leave the kid.

Besides, he couldn't help the nagging feeling the kid was gonna love that dirt race track more than he'll ever be ready for.

Sometimes, Hudson was grateful they weren't exactly living organisms. Whereas a trampled on flower could take weeks to heal, he could spend a few hours working on the little red car in his clinic and replace his broken axle good as new.

And as agreed to, he didn't touch the small dent under the kid's front right bumper.

The kid woke up from his stupor around dinner, finding himself in Hudsons room. Hudson was at the aforementioned desk, seemingly working on some papers.

"Wha-" The kid yawned. "What are those?"

"Some paperwork on your health, so I can keep track of your growth." While Doc spoke as if nothing had happened, he was grateful the boy had woken. Such surgery was risky, even more so for one young as he. When Sheriff had asked about so, Hudson had refused to answer on how certain he was of the kid surviving.

Doc simply didn't know quite how to show that joy of knowing the kid made it. He turned around to face the younger. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Even though I just woke up."

"That's normal. Hows the axle?"

The car blinked as if he had forgotten what the whole operation was for, before slowly settling his weight on his front right wheel. The child smiled, and Doc realised he had been holding his breath. At this point the child was moving his wheel around, even waving to Hudson in his joy and laughter.

Doc couldn't help his own small chuckle.

"So, you hungry, kid?"

"Yes! Are we gonna see everyone again?"

"Like always, give me just a moment." Doc glanced at his papers, about to fill out one last line. Though, then he caught himself, staring at the line prompting a name for the little red car.

He shook his head and left the papers on his desk. "c'mon, kiddo, let's go eat."

The kid was ecstatic to show off his fixed axle, how he could move about faster now that he needed not to worry about hurting himself. At one point Sarge took it upon himself to bark at the kid to actually drink his supper. While the kid flinched and lowered his gaze, his spirits were barely injured.

Meanwhile, Doc was collecting congratulations from the townsfolk on another job well done, despite none of them having known of the kid's injury beforehand. Eventually, however, the kid, practically yawning as he spoke, roamed up to the older car to ask.

"Are we gonna do the other things now?"

Sheriff chuckled, as did Flo, who knew of their earlier plans, while Sheriff just gained a slight look of exasperation before remembering the kid had not their level of logic yet.

"I'm afraid not. You're much too tired-"

"But I just woke up."

Doc continued on as if uninterrupted. "And it's much too long of a drive with that exhaustion."

The child pouted, and once again, it caused another jest to be aimed at Hudson, this time from Ramone.

"Ya know, man, with how much that child pouts I'm starting to think he was always yours."

By the time Hudson had finished reviewing the child's new papers, and refilling them out as he deemed needed, it was rather late into the night. He sighed, realising it was raining yet again outside, hearing the harsh rain smack the roof of his building. It was just a weekend of summer storms it seemed.

Thinking nothing of it, turned, ready about now to head to sleep himself. Only to find that the child was still wide awake and staring outside with a look of... not quite fear, but not quite anger either. It was a mix of the two emotions, like a child looking up at a despised yet feared parent. Then the tears started to well.

Hudson wondered if this kid was ever just scared, not also ready to fight.

Either way, Hudson simply coughed lightly, effectively getting the younger's attention. "You don't like rain much, eh, son?"

"No... I hate how it feels. It was teasing me last night. It's rude to tease."

Okay, if he wasn't so reserved, Hudson may have very much started laughing like the Sheriff tended to do at the child's wording. What the child was saying was serious, making it clear the rain upset him thanks to the ties it has with the night before, but the kids wording. Teasing. It was amusing and adorable.

When lightning flashed through the air, Hudson expected the kid to jump back in fear with how intensely he was watching the storm outside. Instead, the kid rolled closer to the window with a. "Ooooh. What was that?"

"You never saw that where you're from?"

"No, I wasn't allowed outside, and the windows were always hidden."

"It's called lightning... And there's the thunder."

The kid had a look of awe by now. "What's lightning and thunder?"

"Well, what you just saw is lightning, it's a bolt of electricity."

"Like what makes TV's work?"

"Yes, that electricity. And that loud noise was the thunder. That's the sound of the lightning hitting the ground."

The kid awed silently, before turning to face Hudson with a giddy grin. "Is it stronger than rain?"

Hudson thought for a moment. "Here, yes, it is much more powerful than rain." Because here they didn't get floods, but they have gotten nearby wildfires from the lightning.

"Then I want to be just like it."

Kay, this time Hudson couldn't keep in his chuckle. "Ya sure about that kid?"

"Yeah, it's loud and strong, and fast, and-and, cars want to be fast too, right?"

"That sounds right." Agreed Hudson with a slight smile gracing his lips with this kids logic.

"Then I want to be lightning."

"Alright, well Lightning, how bout you go to sleep now, it's mighty late."

It took a moment for the child to realize he was the one being referred to as Lightning, and when he did, he had the most excited grin Doc had seen yet.

That didn't mean the child didn't tremble still as he once again snuggled under the corner of the Hornets front bumper.

"Goodnight, 'Lightning'."

"Goodnight, grandpa." Grandpa? Whatever happened to Pops? And he was only around thirty, he wasn't that old. Unless his mother was that young.

Either way, Grandpa sounded sorta nice.

"What do you mean I can't go?"

"You're body is still adjusting. And it's a long drive, you'll be tired." Reasoned Doc.

"I made it here with momma."

"See? This boy here's a soldier. What's a small wound?" Sarge's input was not in good light in Doc's mind.

"Not soldier, Lightning." Not in 'Lightning's' mind, either.

Another morning, another breakfast congregation of the citizens within Radiator Springs. The town always found something to speak of, but this kid made it all the more interesting. Gave them something not only to speak of, but to talk about.

Most were already figuring they'd found a new past time in watching the stubborn old Doc wrestle to bend wills with the stubborn young child. It was quite enjoyable.

"Okay then, kiddo, how bout we look at the sky." Doc figured he could play this game again. He won every other time with the kid so far.

"What about it?" Boy, that kid could pout. Did he ever smile?

"Them clouds there means a storms brewin'. You wanna get caught in the rain at night?"

"Lightning is stronger than rain. I'm lightning now."

Oho boy, Doc had himself a handful. If he'd been a human, he'd be running a hand over his eyes, then his hair in exasperation. He was not a family figure person.

Meanwhile, the rest of the town found the kids apparent interest in lightning adorable, and healthy. If the kid had an interest in at least something, it was better than moping doing nothing. So the crew was ready to refer to the kid as Lightning, if only to earn a gleeful laugh, as well as continue to goad the kid into calling Doc 'Pops'.

This time, instead of Sheriff, Ramone was the kids saving grace. He spoke with the usual flourish of any excitable man that still managed to sound 'cool'.

"Hey, little man, I know you want that great big adventure, but what about your paint job? You can't do both in one day now."

"I can't?"

"No, my little Lightning, and with your paint all wet, the dirt from the road would mess it up. Not cool, little man." Ramone exaggerated his look of anguish. Anything to get the child to comply with Doc's orders. But also because he was really sort of looking forward to doing any type of paint job on a car other than himself.

"Not cool?"

"Nope."

"fiiiine."

A good amount of those still at Flo's chuckled. Doc just sent Ramone an appreciative look. Getting the kid to not come along was the least of the issues, for he had discovered a new one upon waking in the morning.

As Doc sent out alone with enough oil and gas for lunch should he not find another town by then, he found himself worried. In all his near fifteen years in Radiator Springs, he had never left the town, not even for a short trip to another small town.

He didn't need more attention, he didn't want it anymore, he had shut them all out for a reason. Now heading to at least a city no less, he couldn't help but worry about the presence his self could create.

He could only hope his legacy had been forgotten by the younger adults. Hope those his age simply would not recognise him. If they did, his only hope would be to act ignorant.

"So, my little Lightning, what colour do you want?" Ramone expected some colour or shade he'd not used in a long while, with how the child was staring in awe at the options, at the examples of his work in his shop.

The kid seemed absolutely giddy. And yet the child's decision somewhat let down Ramone's hope.

"That one." The child had simply chosen a red that was a few shades brighter than his fading paint, a couple shades more vibrant than said fading paint.

Ramone hadn't used the colour in a while, preferring mainly cooler colours on himself, but it was still wasn't something way out there. Yet, with the kids absolutely joy at the colour he chose, the hope he had as he turned to Ramone, the painter couldn't stay upset much. Besides, with his purple paint and painted flames, it meant he'd still look the coolest in the small town.

Not that he truly considered a kid competition.

He was just happy to see the kids look of joy after the paint job was done, how ecstatic the kid was.

And it was all fun and games until Ramone realised, with Doc out of town, he was going to have to watch the child as they waited for his red paint to dry.

What do kids find fun again? Perhaps starting those art lessons now wouldn't be so bad an idea.


	4. Chapter 4

He was going to do it. He was going to go all around, as fast as possible. Lightning checked around him, looking to ensure he was alone at the Butte. It had only been a month or so since Doc permitted him to come here alone. Even now, Sheriff still incessantly warned him of the dreaded Cacti patch siding the fourth turn on the track each time he set off here.

He was all bark and no bite, his confidence. As confident as he acted, he was still too embarrassed at times. This event is such a time. He loved this dirt track. He'd spent countless days playing in the shade of the butte, swing who could drive highest at the cliff the second and third turn sloped up into on the outside with Mater. Hours trying to goad someone in town, whoever was watching him, to race around the track. Everyone was always so slow in the dusty town. And yet no one seemed interested in actually using the track. Grandpa Doc once turned on him about his incessant begging, that no is no, and he wouldn't be caught dead racing around that track, so drop it.

Perhaps this indirect negativism towards and disregard for the dirt track was why Lightning didn't want no one to see him test the track himself.

He was by all means, not fast as he flew around the track. To him, he was as fast as his name, despite still being rather small and young, at only the age of ten. And yet, it was enough for him. The way he seemingly carved through the wind surrounding him, how the dirt kicked up loose under his tires, the way his little engine seemed to growl with effort. It was exhilarating.

He loved it all. Even when his rear tires swerved practically on the edge of the cliff on the fourth turn, earning him one of the biggest scares of his life. When he completed a lap, he simply decided to continue on, and this time get that darned turn right.

Which he did, by realizing he was still small, and thus that by staying closer to the inside of the turn he could make the turn without nearly falling to the clutches of the so warned about evil cacti. That's not to say the turn wasn't still sloppy, it was. He simply didn't care, already content with his progress.

It wasn't until what may have been an hour later that he finally stopped, exhausted, and feeling close to that strange empty feeling when he was low on gas. It wasn't until now he realized how strangely hot it was for early spring. Or perhaps that was just him. Either way, seeing the suns position, or rather how it had moved, he realized he should head back to town, which he did promptly.

the red child exited Flo's cafe, a tray attached to him and carrying drinks he offered to Luigi, Guido, and Lizzie. They all thanked him gratefully, as the rest of the town was served by Flo.

Originally, Lightning thought perhaps he could fill up during dinner, before realising Hudson might question him on it. At the same time, Hudson might not, it mattered not. Lightning felt this new habit of his should be kept to himself, his own little fun secret, as all young children seemed to harbor.

Before settling down to drink up himself, he made his final stop with Mater. "Why thanks, Lightning!"

Lightning had become his unofficial official name. It never was clearly verbally stated as to be his name from a certain time forward. However, at some point in his time when he first arrived, his memory of those first couple weeks, and his life beforehand were already fading, the nickname had formed. One thing he had not forgotten was that it had formed from his love of lightning, however, it may have happened. Doc called him it as he came to call the Hornet Grandpa, and soon the other townsfolk picked up the nickname as well.

By now, it was just his name. He wasn't called by much of anything else, with the exception of Sheriff's calling him son, and Doc calling him kid, kiddo, and little tyke.

Lightning settled in between Doc and Sheriff and began to drink his own fluid. The two might as well have been his fathers. They weren't in any relationship, but they always spent the middle of the day together in Doc's clinic during the summer, and, thanks to Sheriff staying when it became too cold in the early hours of winter morning, together in the morning during the cold seasons. While Doc gave most the lessons and talks, as well as talking toos, Sheriff was the one to explain the Hornet's ways, keeping Lightning from ever being too downhearted without invalidating Doc's lesson.

The child watched as Flo offered Filmore a drink like always, and as always Fillmore turned her down with a gesture to his own 'organic' drinks. As always, Flo chuckled to herself and rolled away as Sarge barked at Fillmore for turning down a perfectly good drink against his 'hippie junk.'

When Lightning had asked Flo why she still offered the drink every day to Fillmore despite always being rejected, Flo simply said it was polite to offer anyways.

After, as they all returned to their respective businesses, Lightning followed inside for his daily lesson. Today they were focusing on multiplication. Flo was currently trying to work Lightning into three-digit multiplication, much to Lightning's distaste.

"Why is this important again?"

"Honey we ain't got any calculators here. If you ever have to deal with budgeting, you'll have to deal with multiplication. Package deal, uh huh."

Lightning grumbled, pouting as he worked on a multiplication table on the floor of the cafe as Flo cleaned up the area of dust.

Upon looking back up, halfway done with his work, the kid found Flo in the back of the cafe. The storage room was dark, with poor lighting, and Flo's shadow was all of her that was visible as she counted products.

"How come you take stock every day? Can't you just count how many of us eat at each meal?"

"I could. But I've too much time and too little to do. Might as well keep the old habits."

"You've got Ramone."

"Yes, but we both get bored, we love each other very much, sweetie, but we understanding trying to keep busy. Happens when love lasts, don't die down none, just becomes part of life."

Flo's short anecdotes usually helped Lightning work on his mathematics. It kept him from growing too stressed, and gave short breaks where he'd ponder her words for a couple minutes. Flo didn't mind either, with the others she was near always caught up in what was occurring, paying more attention to others than herself. Another old gossip habit leftover from the hay day of the small town. It was nice to speak her thoughts, to think of her own ways every once in a while due to the child's inquiries.

"I'm gonna get married, and stayed married for a long time. Like you and Ramone-" How sweet, pondered Flo. "And Pops and Grandpa."

Flo stopped in her tracks, a look of mild confusion on her features for a moment. Suddenly she left Storage and instead came to Lightning, near chuckling to herself.

"Now why would you say they're married?" She asked in her always loud tone, her look of amusement making it clear she wasn't actually upset.

"We-ell, they are always having fun, and taking me places, and Sheriff is the only one who can get close to Doc, and they spend more time together than you and Ramone, and you're married. Hey, is Sarge and Fillmore married? I knew old people in love who bickered just like them."

By now all Flo could do was laugh loudly at the kid before her, before trying to speak. "No, no, Doc and Sheriff aren't... Honey, it's only me and Ramone whose in love like that, K?"

While Lightning had grinned at the laughter, seeing it as a positive response, it left at the answer. He wasn't crouching, but rather had a look of thought as he took in Flo's words.

Meanwhile, Flo was rolling off back into storage talking to herself.

"Doc and Sheriff... Sarge and Fillmore! The audacity. That's just how chillun be, I guess. Gotta love the bugger..."

Lightning finished his worksheet on multiplication.

The moon hung in the sky, not quite high, not quite low. It was bright and cast the desert and Radiator Springs into silver light. Lightning was currently staring out of his window and into the night. He was nervous, he was supposed to be in by sundown, asleep by nightfall. Yet here he was, awake and about to leave after midnight.

He turned around in his room and prepared himself to leave. He faintly remembered how he got his room. Within the first couple of days arriving here at Radiator Springs, Doc had set out to buy supplies for Lightning. The kid expected a few toys, as was said to look forward too. Instead, the doctor managed to bring back a crew of labor cars, who built a new room and attached it to Doc's clinic, besides Doc's own room.

The room was of average size for a car, painted a cream-yellow as opposed to a cream white, with a soft maroon trim. In it, he had a wooden trunk with his toys and a Nightstand of the same furnishing. It was simple, but he liked it that way, he was rarely in it anyways, always helping out around town, or playing around, well, town. Or Willy's Butte, or once in the rare while the steeping presence of the abandoned Wheel Well. He didn't really need his room other than for sleep, like his Pa.

He left the room.

He hated feeling empty, but new the others would ask if he tried to fill up on gas so early from the next time he was due to. He wanted to avoid the questions, he kept his first real drive around Willy's Butte a secret for a reason.

He hesitated passing Doc's room. The old man left the door open, so he could come to the rescue when needed. As in, when Lightning was stuck in the thralls of a nightmare. He didn't have nightmares anymore. Still, Doc slept every night with his door open now. He almost felt bad, knowing he would be betraying the trust of whom was raising him.

But if the adults could do it, why couldn't he?

With that, he slipped out of the door of the clinic as quietly as possible. As soon as he did, he felt a wave of apprehension fill him seeing the town before him. It was late enough that all the lights were off, with the exception of the singular light for their one intersection that was perpetually stuck on yellow. Sometimes Lightning wondered why they didn't simply shut it off.

Either way, for a reason he wasn't quite sure he was almost certain he felt tiny droplets of water on him as his breath started to speed up in pace. He shook himself, evening his breath, and rolled forward into the night and towards Flo's cafe. He reminded himself he was not stealing, he had once asked Sheriff about using a pump here unsupervised, without Flo's knowing, and Sheriff said it would technically not be thievery, so long as the one doing so was not unreasonable in their need of the gas.

This wasn't unreasonable, was it?

And so he crept onto Flo's property. If it was a gas station, wasn't it technically private property? But then, Flo lived there, and that would make it private. He thought to himself that perhaps he should stop asking so many curious questions about the law. or maybe Sheriff should just stop answering the questions.

Speaking of Sheriff, Lightning was just about to hit the pedal for the gas pump when he heard it.

"Lightnin?"

Lightning flinched, wrenching forward ever so slightly as he tensed. Busted. He turned around to face the direction Sheriff's voice was originating from.

"What are you doing out here, son? You're only ten y'know."

Lightning must have really been tired, for he could come up with an excuse near perfectly during the day, and yet here he was frozen, not quite from fear. His mind was blank, and soon the light off in the short distance was two headlights shining directly onto him.

Finally Lightning concocted a reply. "I'm not ten, I'm ten... And a half."

He had finished confidently.

Sheriff looked over where Lightning was positioned at the blue and white cafe.

"Gas, now why would you be getti-"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"I was asking you a ques-"

"It will answer your question."

By now Sheriff was in front of Lightning and had long since turned off his headlights so he didn't blind the little. He had a look of inquisition, one eyelid lowered in comparison to the other, lips pursed. "Sure then, but it ain't nice to interrupt peoples."

"Right, sorry. Uh, you have to promise not to tell Doc, okay?"

"Now why wouldn't I tell him?"

"Please?"

Sheriff paused, before relenting and agreeing to the significantly younger's wishes. He wasn't sure why the car wanted to hide something from Hudson, but he was a cop, and he was sure Lightning wasn't stupid enough to outright admit he had committed a crime to a police officer.

And he sort of wanted to deny the thought of Lightning ever committing a crime.

"Okay, so I went to Willy's Butte, alone cuz you all said I could."

"Uh huh, keep your voice low, Flo's a light sleeper, k boy?"

"Sorry, but anyways, I raced around it. And I didn't fall into the cactus! It was so much fun! And I just kept goin and goin till I was too tired to do any more. I was so fast!"

Sheriff's eyes had gone wide, and Lightning in the back of his mind doubted telling of his adventure to even Sheriff. Yes, he came to Sheriff for actual help with issues, but he usually vented to either Lizzie or Fillmore.

He told all his secrets to Fillmore.

Finally, Sheriff spoke. "I'm sure you had fun out there, however, what if something happened? Something broke? If you did fall into the cacti? And it's cacti, not cactus son."

Lightning's eyes widened a sliver, before pouring and averting his gaze from the old Club Coupe. "I guess your right. Does that mean no more racing?"

"How much do you want to keep this a secret?" Sheriff hit the pedal besides the gas stall, and a gas pump went to fill lightning up.

"A lot. It's a big secret. Only I can tell people."

"Now why do you want it to be so?"

"I don't know. But Doc most definitely can't know. He gets angry when I ask him to race around it, like it's a bad thing. He won't tell me why though."

Ah, Doc had always treated the track with near contempt when they still did local races. Back when town was still open, and people could sign up to partake in a quick race for fun. Doc never attended the event in the one year it lasted while he settled in.

The gas pump stopped, and Lightning shook it off.

"You're right. He gets like that with me too. Don't know nothin or why. So, tell you what, I'll let you race down there, and it'll be our little secret."

"Really?" Lightning looked as giddy as the day he had gotten his first paint job. "And I can go on my own, those cacti will never touch me!"

"Now hold on just a sec there, kiddo. I'm gon come with you to watch you. Just in case somethin' does happen. Better safe than sorry."

"Okay..."

"Would you rather I ban you from going at all?"

"No!"

They begun to head back to Doc's clinic, slowly but surely, both keeping their headlights off. Other than a white cab and doors, Sheriff practically blended into the night.

"Oh, and son? No more sneaking out. I'll come get you, either turning in here or on a break when I feel like simply staying out there on patrol."

"Right. Cuz I nee-" Lightning have a heavy yawn. "Need sleep to grow. Not be no runt."

Sheriff chuckled to himself as they rolled up to Doc's clinic.

They entered silently. The only sound was the soft snore of Doc. Sheriff and Lightning shared an amused look, before both slightly jumping at what sounded like a half a sneeze amidst said snoring. It was darker inside than outside, and Lightning found it hard to see and navigate himself what with now being thoroughly exhausted from his short adventure.

And so Sheriff took it upon himself to help sneak Lightning back into his room before settling to sleep on the completely lowered lift in the main room of the clinic.

There had been a police department, though it was more an office withholding a singular small cell. However it had been unkept and was now near dilapidated. Sheriff let it go to rot upon realising he preferred staying at Doc's. Now he enjoyed coming back to the clinic as his place to unwind. Now there wasn't just Doc, there was Lightning, who was making not only them but the whole family feel more like a family than just a close knit community.

That night, before succumbing to sleep himself, Sheriff swore he'd protect Lightning at all costs possible.

**so, not that I will make them a thing, but what do yall think about the ships of Doc n Sheriff, or Fillmore and Sarge? again, not going to be in this story at all, im just curious thanks to Lightning's own wild curiosity.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the longer wait in posting, though I'll probably try to keep it at least a wees long wait from now on so long as im interested in this story. I had to completely redo the plot for this chapter. Anyways, enjoy, Imma make a for sale sign for my car now so i can start saving up for a real life hornet cuz im crazy.**

"You can explore, but don't enter the room we'll be in." That was all Doc told me as we drove down towards Reds.

The fire station was one of my favourite buildings in town. It was the only one to look truly ancient, older than the neon era of the majority of working buildings here, that was still maintained. It made it seem to naturally draw people in, so I guess it's good it's squat in the middle of the end of Main Street.

At the end of Main Street the road went into a T. I thought we were heading to Reds, why I followed Doc and Sheriff. Or, pleaded to be allowed to tag along. Instead we turned to our left, and on our left was another building.

It was another abandoned building, dusty and faded, but one built of small grandeur. It had wooden pillars intricately carved and a large door much like that of the entrance to the court house that Doc spent half his time at. Little like I was at that age, only just about to turn eleven, I mostly just thought it looked like a miniature and abandoned version of said courthouse and treated it as so.

It was not a court house, and when we entered, me slightly disappointed at not visiting red, the floor was a red wood planking, with what we're probably once intricate carvings along the trim of the walls. There was a desk, rotting, near the back of the room, and also at the back a hall going off to the left and to the right.

Thoroughly confused at that point, forgetting my disappointment I asked.

"What is this place?"

"Town hall. Now watch here son, the ground is gonna creak, but if you feel it start to bend or give, back away. This place is near ready to cave in at the touch of a breeze."

And so, I followed them down the hall to the right, until they entered a room. Remembering the rules set, I stayed behind. I looked up and around me before setting off to explore my surroundings. That was usually all there was to do anyways if I wasn't speeding around Willy's Butte with Sheriff's supervision or hanging out with some of my family.

Later, watching a sunset besides Doc at the Wheel Well, I'd asked about the Town Hall, why it was so small and dilapidated compared to the other lost buildings in town. Later as in two or three years later. He had responded with.

"From what I know, Stanley always thought there something better to upgrade, to invest in or start anew. In his mind, what good is a grand town hall with no town to surround it?"

And that was that. After thinking it over, as the sun's light died I realised Stanley seemed pretty smart, in his own way. Not many would think of town hall like that, especially as I came across other ghost towns along Route 66, a road trip I ended up taking with a woman named Sally in my first year of adulthood.

It did not take long for me to grow bored of the building. It was mostly empty and any room you couldn't go far into its middle, Les the wooden planks start to bend under your weight. So in little less than five minutes I found myself hovering outside the door that obscured the presence of Doc and Sheriff.

I waited impatiently, pouting but knowing I couldn't leave with telling them, but that it'd also be rude to interrupt them. My disdained outlook was killed with curiosity when I heard Sheriff speak not just angrily but with a raised voice as well. His anger was more of a grave anger, not more raw like then.

"And how will we afford that?" That was the phrase.

And so I pressed myself to the door, despite knowing better. Curiosity killed that cat, and I guess that part was true, as well as the other half of the saying. I can never remember the second half, even now.

"We'll make it manage, I still get the occasional clients from other parts of the valley. We just won't use it for anything spontaneous like we tend to. It'll be like loaning ourselves."

"Banks must have despised you." Was Sheriff's quip. He was using that grave tone like the usual anger now.

"Loved me." And there was the cocky, self assured tone of voice that sometimes popped out of Doc, though it was rare.

"You know that won't bring in enough money, anyways. We're living off of savings. Stanley was a smart man, but all that investing left us with scraps."

"I know. We can't stay here forever. Looks like we've got, what, eight or ten years left?"

"If we're lucky."

By now I figured what they were discussing was on money. I had wondered where the gas came from, the electricity. It had been told to me these necessities had to be paid for but that was it.

Ten years? By then I'd be an adult, by I didn't want to leave here. Not permanently, and if the others started leaving... Where would they go? How would I be able to seem them all? How would we all have a family dinner together if we weren't in one town together, if we didn't have Aunt Flo's Cafe?

Rules be damned, I was so terrified of the idea of having to abandon the place, just young enough for my imagination to run wild, I left the building without tell. The cob webs, the rotting wood and musty smell, it felt like a trap of what was to come. Suddenly this already small Town Hall was now too small, about to collapse in on me.

But even as I left, rolling down Main Street faster than normal without speeding, the discussion of Sheriff's and Doc's, the impending future the Town Hall reeked of haunted me. Every home, Fillmore's hut, Ramone's Body and Paint Shop, Doc's Clinic, every safe place for fun breaks from the sun, The Courthouse, Flo's V8 Cafe, Sarge's Barrack, Luigi and Guido's Cassa Della Tires, every spot in town I noticed and loved suddenly seemed empty, hopeless. What joy is there if it will all just become like the rest of the town? Ten years till we'd have to leave and in my panic everything was already a ghost town in that moment.

So I turned around and fled, back to the Fire Station, taking a right out of town, and immediately pushed myself as fast as possible to Willy's Butte. Another rule be damned, Sheriff would find me there eventually.

I knew I could not run away, but I wanted to escape the feeling of despair. Driving round and round let me, it let me imagine I was flying away, air carving around me, splitting. Speeding, flying away, like I could just leave my worries behind.

I remember somewhat a dark place with fear and hushing, but mostly growing up hear. From harsh lectures, mocking tones and hidden approval from Doc, explaining conversations with Sheriff saying 'don't let Doc get you down.', from authentic aunts and uncles, from the warm heat of fall, the pleasant winter and burning sun. From fun lessons to exploration and long hours playing at the Butte, from these memories came my childhood. I'd grown up in Radiator Springs with its eccentric family, I loved each and every one of the towns folks.

Losing them, is all being spread about... Beyond Radiator Springs was terrifying. I didn't even know what was beyond the town and the empty county then, Radiator Springs may as well have been the only town left living in the portion of Route 66 it resides on.

The fear wouldn't leave, so I pressed on, tears in my eyes, engine screaming and tight, breath ragged, flying. But all who fly must soon return to Earth. And I returned to Earth by first going truly airborne, if only for a second. Then I was falling, then sliding down a hill first sideways, then backwards as in my panic I somehow managed to turn when I almost toppled by being sideways.

After, I was met with the only character in Radiator Springs I was yet to introduce myself to. I had just fallen into the pit of Cacti I had been warned of for years.

I was a near man in my eyes then, I was just barely not eleven, and proud as a cat catching prey. But then, in the cacti, all alone and scared, all alone and in pain, terrified and stuck for who knows how long, I began to cry.

As Doc and Sheriff retold it, apparently they found me within thirty minutes of my disappearing from Town Hall. It felt longer, but by then my tears had dried, and I refused to let it be known I was sobbing just moments beforehand.

At the scene was only Sheriff and Doc. Sheriff sent Doc off to retrieve Mater and then drove down to the edge of that fourth turn. "You okay son?"

I nodded, then realised he probably couldn't hear me. I sighed. "Yes."

As Mater came to tow me back up he was chuckling the whole time doing so. Eventually I snapped at him to stop laughing at me, though in hindsight he probably didn't know what I had just dealt with emotionally. I was lead by him and Sheriff back to Town, where Doc were waiting for our return.

He silenced, and at my father's request, left us alone at Willy's Butte. Sheriff and Doc both spoke the same time.

"What were you doing racing here alone?"

"What we're you doing racing here?"

Doc paused, before almost glaring at Sheriff. Suddenly the fear was back, but rather a different fear, a more apprehensive one for me and Sheriff.

"What do you mean? Has he been racing here before?"

Sheriff didn't miss a beat, he missed the whole question, instead staring at me and using that grave danger sort of voice.

"What were you doing out here, Lightnin? And why'd you leave us without telling?"

Now I was in a predicament, despite emotions claiming otherwise I did not want to cry in front of them. Despite the fact I'd probably get in trouble for hiding the truth, I may very well get in trouble for eavesdropping and hearing the dim prophecy that sent me into such a frenzied panic.

Though in the end, the strong frowns, the set downwards turn in their chrome fronts got me to buckle. Sinking towards the ground, I spoke low, averting their gaze.

"I heard you guys talking, I don't want us to leave Radiator Springs! I got upset, and I came here. I'm... I'm sorry."

"Well that answers one question. Now Sheriff, what about mine to you?"

It took Sheriff a second to register what was being asked of him. When he did he almost looked like a dear caught in the headlights, though not truly. Not much shakes up the guy in terms of fear.

He must have figured it'd be better to tell Doc then play dumb. Even in the moment I agreed, too preoccupied to be upset at him spilling our secret.

"Yep, I've been taking him out here, lettin him run around here. He's actually pretty fast."

It was short but the grimace was there. Then Doc asked me.

"Why didn't you tell me? I know a few tips that'll help you."

I could have answered the question, being that Doc seemed to outright dislike the track at times, but instead was distracted at the second half of what he spoke.

"Really? You can help me?"

"I guess. Took a few laps myself on some tracks for fun, won't hurt you none. For fun." The last for fun was a near inaudible mumble.

Before I could let my enthusiasm shine further, Sheriff put his own two cents in.

"I ain't ever seen you take a turn on this track, Doc."

"You didn't ever see me 'fore I came here to this town."

By now I was pondering yet again my fate after breaking so many rules. Begrudgingly I caught the two elder cars attention and asked about my punishment.

Sheriff looked to Doc and we waited. Doc always gave the punishment or talking too, and if the others thought it too harsh, Sheriff was always the easy delegator.

Finally Doc turned away, surprisingly heading back towards Willy's Butte, that or the wheel well. He called for me to follow him. I was nervous, usually a drive or a call to be away from Sheriff meant a talking to. Or a discussion, which weren't half as bad but just as humiliating.

This time it was just a discussion. "You got pretty upset there huh? Hearing that we might have to leave here."

"Don't say it. I want to forget it." I grumbled.

"Then I'll say it more. You can't run from the truth, then it either finds you again or haunts you. Trust me, I know."

"How?"

"When you're older."

We neared the Butte, and the silence was somehow not uncomfortable. Even when you couldn't figure out if Doc was mad or not, silences were never awkward with him. If he wanted to say something he'd say it, impertinent or not.

"You know, maybe one day we could come back here. Find the money somehow."

"You mean we might really need to leave?"

"Yes, but you'll already be leaving every day soon to work at a job."

"I don't want a job then."

"Well you can't live here forever, kid." Doc had a way of making kid sound completely different, one day it's a nice nickname and the next it stings. That time it stung. "How about you go down there and show me what you got, no cacti this time."

I startled, looking at him incredulously. "You mean... I can still use it? I'm not in trouble?"

"No. Just be glad you weren't hurt. Rule number one in racing, no driving while emotional."

"How would you know?" The look Doc gave me was one that said Really? And said, how about you look at what happened when you sped emotionally. So I shut up with what dignity I had left and made my way down to the dirt track.

By the time I finished three laps Doc called me back. He looked almost conflicted, thinking back now. Like half of him was giving the critique begrudgingly and the other half was amused, a glint in his eyes.

"You're really sloppy on that last turn. You almost spin out every time."

"Well it's that or slow to a snails pace."

"No, there's other ways... You'll learn when neither of those methods work anymore. Come on, let's get heading back."

I groaned, sad to be leaving already. Doc quipped back with a "Be grateful you aren't getting grounded. Besides, you should probably head over to Fillmore's to read."

That perked my mood.

"Hey little hippie, how are you doing man?" Fillmore greeted me.

"Good! I almost got in trouble, but Doc decided to just talk with me instead. He found out about my secret."

"Which one?" I always told Fillmore my secrets. He never told them to others, and seemed to love hearing them if it meant he could ramble on about his 'hippie' stuff and play his music to someone who'd actually listen.

"About Willy's Butte. I thought Doc would be mad but he wasn't. He wasn't exactly happy either... But still."

"He's usually grumpy, doesn't relax enough probably, notice the peace."

"Maybe, are we gonna meditate?"

"Nah, told you I don't do it much anymore. What do you want to read today little hippie?"

"Uhm actually... I was wondering if you could tell me your own stories. Like before you came here."

"Oh. Uhhhh... I mean you do read good already... Can't hurt to skip one day of reading. What can I tell at your age."

It was true, at ten I was already reading quite large novels. There wasn't much to do here in town, and learning filled my time. While Reading was okay, the real fun was getting to visit the musty library hidden along main street. Since there were no due dates anymore thanks to it being abandoned, we'd take as many books as we could, then return them later. Whatever ones I liked I would keep. I had a steady collection of books growing in my room now at Doc's Clinic.

Fillmore disappeared further into his tent, off to fix drinks for us. Sarge loved to bug Fillmore, saying it should be illegal the crap he feeds me for a snack. And right on cue Fillmore always responds with "Sheriff inspected it himself, police approved man." And Sarge would give a stout "Harumph."

Another thing that often happen would be Sarge getting on Fillmore filling my head with all this tree hugger crap. Again, Fillmore always responded along the lines of "You teach him all your military stuff, he can choose which he prefers."

Somehow, despite how weird it could sound depending on the topic of bickering, Fillmore's reasoning always made more sense compared to Sarge's acute accusations.

Fillmore returned with drinks and we settled down, him against a giant bean bag and me against him. He seemed like a cuddle-bug, always close to someone and never minding me snuggling up to him, even as I was near eleven, or even twelve. And so we sat, and Fillmore began his story. This story was about a business he and some friends ran, a prototype of his fuel business now. He even told me of some of the more illegal stuff they sold, and how they almost got caught away. Almost. So basically he told me hot up get away from the cops if they start catching on to you. Great lesson for a kid.


	6. Chapter 6

**I strive to create work as strong as the art I've witnessed. The feeling of utter loss in The Book Thief, the fear and confusion of the world in The Notebook Trilogy. To create work that makes you sit there solemnly as did Zombie by Bad Wolves, cry devestatedly as you listen to Shutting Down Grace's Lab by James Horner, makes you paralyzed with chills as you listen to Disturbed's Silence.**

**To create art that moves you with the evil and good shown in the music video for Take Your Time, to cause the despondency when we realise the dehumination we put our own humans through with Concrete Angel **

**this, work, art, lessons that move you, with raw and powerful, brutally honest emotions, this is what I strive to achieve **

"I wish for us to never have to leave here." I was wishing about living in Radiator Springs, it being my birthday and me turning twelve.

I did not mean to dampen the mood of the celebration, and while most laughed at my wish, Doc and Sheriff shared a split second look of concern. I caught it, but it was only a glance before it was gone.

That birthday I got no gift. I had convinced Doc to not get me anything, even after he tried to persuade me by revealing it would be a small stand thing that would track my speed, so I could see how much faster as I was getting as I grew. I would have loved the gift, but the news of Radiator Springs fate has been looming over me, haunting me since eavesdropping on Doc and Sheriff in the Town Hall.

Besides, I got my normal gifts of the day I got every year as practically tradition.

Each day was like a new tour of the town, a recreation of a tourist coming in and stopping in each shop, buying a souvenir, something for the road, for themselves, except I had to pay nothing.

First was Always Flo's, for breakfast to start the day, all of us tired and groggy, muting good day, and happy birthday. Then as we begin to wake further, Luigi and Guido would always be most enthusiastic next to Flo.

And so I'd find myself in their Casa Della Tires. I would always be allowed to be fitted with the tires of my choice, practicality for driving around town for once not mattering at all. Because of this, I'd usually choose something I thought looked amazing and cool, usually old white walls. This time I asked for what they thought would work best on a dirt race track, since most the town now knew about my daily expeditions to Willy's Butte with Doc and Sheriff now.

As Guido changed my tires in his amazing speed, he might as well be called Lightning, and I watched in awe, Luigi gushed about my finally being old enough to start learning Italian. I was actually rather eager to learn the language, it sounded fun, and I'd finally be able to hold conversations with Guido. When I asked though, why they thought it so good that I learn Italian then why didn't Guido learn English, suddenly Guido was ranting and Luigi was looking rather conflicted.

"Ieuhhhhh... Guido, he-a says that English is confusing and stupid and that Italian much better, so he sticks to Italian."

After a moment of remembering lessons on English from Doc I replied with. "Yeah, English is hard, I guess."

Not that Doc was a bad teacher, he was great, it really was just English itself that was the issue.

After it was off to each little business. At Ramone's I eagerly asked for a paint job like a race car.

"Of course man, just give me a number and colour."

I stuck with my normal red, then matched out the year I was born. I didn't like the sound of eighty-five, however, and just bumped it up to ninety-five instead. Besides, that would then mark the year I first really started using Willy's Butte for it's intended purpose. Everyone loved it, except for maybe Doc, who refused to give any reaction or opinion.

At Sarge's I was gifted some real nice goggles that had night vision "so you can run around at night too."

"He still needs sleep Sarge, it's good for you." Fillmore retorted with, slow and lazily as if he needed sleep himself.

"A soldier doesn't need sleep."

I laughed at the two's mini debacle.

Lizzie gave me a sticker she had of some past racer that looked pretty much like Doc, though the proportions were off. Even without decorations, music and lights the birthday was rather themed.

Red let me help water his flowers, Flo let me relax instead of helping to serve everyone lunch and dinner. Sheriff allowed me to follow him out to his post, something I'd been begging to do for years despite always being denied with "it's too dangerous."

By the time night neared and the sun bled its red light into the sky, we all settled into Flo's for the next couple of hours after dinner. In a small town, one of the biggest ways to preoccupy your time is by spending it with the others. It was in the dying light of the western sun and the sharp neon glare of Flo's V8 cafe fighting that Luigi's obsession with Ferraris were cemented into my mind, Sheriff's ghost tales that let me act brave in the face of Mater's terror, Flo's eagerness to listen to all, Sarge and Fillmore's bickering, and Doc's silent yet reassuring presence of quiet honesty. These were the moments, crafted together into scenes that made me feel like I belonged to a family so.

Besides, with little access to the towns outside of home, I'd not much examples on what family should be like. My boisterous, quirky and loving family were perfect to me. Doc could have chosen to leave me with such a different fate.

And so, as night fell, and the sun's presence disappeared, that of our laughter and tales of the day grew to replace the warmth now gone.

And as we all left, to our respective homes, Sheriff out to his post, I found myself yawning. Yet despite the joy of the day lifting me, the exhaustion grounding me, one thing remained on my mind, pinning me down as the joy grew subtle.

And as we entered the Medical Clinic Doc ran, I turned as soon as we were inside to face Doc.

"Grandpa, why don't we go into the nearest big town? We can set up mini shops, or get week jobs there, then come back here on the weekend. We'd be making money."

I expected a guffaw, or a sad shake of the hood. Something along the lines of "you mean well, but should think things through more." I've learned to focus on the approval in these moments, that the more strict, melancholy sounding parts came from a place deep within Doc. I could always sense it, but it was Sheriff who clarified, even if Sheriff admitted to not knowing too much about Doc's past himself.

"No one here knows much about each others past. We just focus on our present and life within town."

Anyways, so there I was, having just described what may have been an outlandish idea to some in Radiator Springs, expecting to get turned down.

So I was quite surprised when Doc paused, eyed me, squinted, and then, then he gave a laugh. Only one laugh, but a true one. He rubbed my side half playfully, half affectionately, and proceeded to say.

""Sometimes I don't know, but then you come along and surprise me with these here smarts. That's a good Idea you got there, kiddo. Now, let's head to bed."

Doc started to roll off towards his room before pausing one last time. "Ya know, you really should call Sheriff the grandpa, he's the one older than me."

I was so shocked at the unexpected response that I idled there in the middle of the clinic for a good couple of solid minutes before rolling off to my own room, Doc already asleep.

Out of all of us, I was easily the most eager to be heading into the city.

For as long as I've known, Doc was the unofficial leader of the town, and so it was Doc who presented my idea to the family, and to persuade everyone into agreeing to try it. It had been the next morning after my birthday, when I'd concocted the idea, but after we had all drank and woken up. Understandably some were uneasy even then, wary and unsure. They'd not left the town in years, so it was only understandable, and understandable that those not wary were then also eager to see the world. Later, when Id asked why, if they were so eager to see the world again, they'd not left earlier. The answer was that they'd no reason to leave the comforting safety of their home, which grew more important as they aged on and I grew up.

We stayed in town for one more day, to gather up papers, to create résumés, which Doc explained as to what they were, and to pack for our trip in town. We'd be leaving Tuesday, the next day after, leaving us Wednesday night and until Friday evening to return back home for the weekend. No one would likely get a job immediately, but it would be smart to get a taste of city life again those three days, according to Doc. Sheriff intended to stay back in town, to guard the place, prevent thievery from the few open businesses. I was the one to convince him to follow us out for the first night, and we compromised, so that he'd get to leave the next morning to return here.

I didn't have to go myself, but as I said, I was most eager to see the bright city lights. As time wore on, I'd alternate between staying home with Sheriff and going into the city for the week being watched by Doc, who never landed a job and instead came to the city to be present should any of us need his assistance, especially if a crime committed with us as victims took us to court, for then Doc could guide us through all the proceedings.

Back then I never thought much about how Doc was always silent in public, almost always off to the side, in corners and shadows in the city. I'd simply thought him to be wary of the people and the world.

I could still always get him to chuckle at my endless energy, even sheltered off in the city.

And so, that Tuesday, 1995, we set off into the world for the first time in years, for the neighbouring small towns might as well be friends. The city would be new again.

We were quite the caravan. All In a line, coupes, a van, a jeep, a Sportscar thing, whatever Guido is, I never learned, and such. And a rainbow of colours. We could have made a rainbow in the right order.

We didn't. I was in front of Sheriff, behind Doc, who was leading. All the rest who came along trailed along, lined up to be either ahead or behind of the one person they always seemed to be with.

Flo and Ramone, Sarge and Fillmore, Guido and Luigi, and at the tail, Mater.

Red had chosen he'd rather stay in the quiet and familiar, Lizzie would rather stay close to her late love by staying in town.

We were all feeling rather good, Doc made us all go through a check up after breakfast as well. In addition we soon found it nice to simply be on the road again. I felt a tugging sense of familiarity, setting out on a long journey, but could not place it. Despite initial doubt, I easily proved I could keep up with the speed of fifty expected of the road we were on.

The day was easy for the journey ahead of us, the light soft and the heat light. Shadows fell gentle, light greys instead of sharp blacks.

So on we travelled. Eventually Sheriff got me into a game of eye spy, which mater joined in even with being at the back of our charade. He simply would tell every so often so we could hear him. Problem solved.

It took only a couple hours to make it to the city, and we entered through streets. I was worn out from driving so fast so constantly, even though I loved doing so the whole time, so we gave up the freeway to ensure my safety at the expense of making quicker time.

Speaking of time, we had no issue finding what Doc deemed a suitable motel for us all.

"No need for fancy hotels. Besides, we're here to make money, not lose it."

The motel lobby was clean, with warm wood flooring and soft red walls, but, with the exception of the receptionist desk, was otherwise barren.

Soon we all had our rooms, all of us sharing in the pairs we were in travelling here. Mater had joined in with Luigi and Guido. I was again with my father's.

The room was typical, the same cozy colouring, an oak TV stand with a surprising quality box TV, and a window overlooking the big city.

Staring out into the skyline, the world preparing for dinner, it all hit me. I felt too high off the ground, and, despite being in closer living quarters here than in Radiator Springs, everyone felt so far away. Despite Doc and Sheriff wandering the room, finding the restroom and Microwave in a small nook, I felt alone and petrified. I stayed still, scared one wrong word would cause the building to crumble, tumbling me towards the city all alone.

"Hey, kid, you alright?"

"What's going on, son?"

I bit a lip, then reversed to face them. I was between the three areas designated for sleep, Doc and Sheriff still in the entryway. I couldn't find my voice, so instead I looked to the ground over my hood.

Sheriff was the one to roll forwards and guide me back to the window. "You know, that place'll be a lot less scary once you get to know it. I used to spend years in cities like these, seeing all the hardest stuff. Trust me, we won't let anything happen to you."

"Yep, that's about right. Just, we may not be able to help if you do anything stupid." Interjected Doc.

"Then I can't help you if you do something stupid." I had spoke without thinking, though now less uncertain about what lay before us.

"Now when I have I done something stupid?"

I opened my mouth, paused, then shut it again.

"That's what I thought. Come on, let's get unpacked, then perhaps we can set out for a nice dinner before scoping out potential jobs."

I nodded, eager again now to set out for exploration. So I helped to unpack as fast as possible, before pleading to get going, not out of hunger, but out of desperation to leave the musty air of the Motel.

We entered the hall, checked everyone was ready to set off, and then we left in search of dinner. It would be interesting, to see how we'd interact once no longer being at Flo's for meal times.

Dinner had gone well, we all found a nice diner that reminded us of home, and we all huddled together, describing our awes and worries now that we had arrived in the city. I stayed quiet, watching the ground when not watching who was animatedly talking. I didn't want to admit how overwhelmed I felt when I was the one to propose this idea, like I'd bitten off more than I could chew.

The diner was louder than I was adjusted to, the whole city was, but here especially. Here we are inside, the interior red leather and silver metal meant to imitate the chrome on the Cars that surrounded me as adults. It seemed everyone here were adults, loud and clumsy, not afraid of shoving lightly and bustling for room, not too overly concerned with the basic politeness I had grown used to.

Despite the city streets being just as busy, I felt free leaving the Diner. Flo had managed to talk her way into an interview at the diner already, and was calling back a loud southern "why thank you." As she left to join us.

The sun was starting it's quick decent already to the Earths horizon, as if time were flying by like the cars around us. In no time I was whirled off with Doc and Sheriff down the street. I realised we'd all split up, off to explore and to find potential jobs. Right now, we set off to find a map in either another cafe, on a bus stop, or in a store so we could make our way to the nearest court house.

"You know," Started Sheriff as Doc began to grow frustrated at the lack of existing maps. "I think I recognise this area. Yeah, I know just where we're going."

We followed Sheriff, and I took my eyes off the bright lights starting to wake as the lighting of the day grew dim. Instead I focused on our new leader.

"You've been here before?"

"Yeah huh, last place I worked 'fore bein sent to Radiator Springs. Place feels the same alright."

Although in my memory the city was not familiar to me, it being familiar to someone I trust was enough to cause me to appreciate the city. The way the warm glow of lights highlighted the creative architecture that seemed built into each and every structure. The wide variety of cars, the rushing adults, the jeering and daring teens, the few playful and brace kids. The way the city sprawled on lazily, as if it would stand forever, mindless of those who lived in it. Like two separate worlds combined gently.

In no time we were at one of the many more prestigious court houses in the city. Sheriff left me with Doc to enter on his own, to find familiars who could perhaps see to Doc in a week or so's time. It was around now, a sliver of yellow giving way to the blue of Doc in the night sky, that I realised just how quiet Doc had been. He'd barely spoke since leaving the hotel, even in the diner. I was worried.

"You've been silent. Are you okay?"

Doc gave a curt nod. That wasn't enough for me.

"Why can't you talk?"

Doc glanced around, as if looking for passerby. In the front yard court of the court house, we were alone, the sound of traffic distant and isolated.

"I choose not to. You'll understand some day."

As Doc and Sheriff switched positions I pondered my answer I'd earned, and continued to do so as we wound from one court to the next in what would be a fruitless search for lawyer work for Doc, wounding late into the night, back and forth.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, son, wake up, I want to show you something. Shh, we can't wake up doc."

I was nudged awake by Sheriff's fender and his hushed voice. I groaned low, not quite wanting to wake up until it set in that Sheriff wanted to show me something and not Doc. That means a secret, and secrets were still fun at the age of eleven.

So silently I followed Sheriff out of our quaint little motel room and into the hall. Doc's soft snoring masked the sound of the door clicking closed. We left the lobby out into the cold streets of the city, washed in icy moonlight. The shadows were sharp, the wind softly sighing and gasping, trash whisked about as if alive. It took only a few minutes before I was besides Sheriff, eyeing each street and alley warily and asked.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere you'll love. Trust me."

"Why can't we go during the day?"

"They don't do this stuff during the day."

"How come?"

"It's... I'll tell you later, we're almost there."

I looked around. The towers were tall and lanky, monsters leering with the hundreds of Windows for eyes. The pavement was cool to the touch, and I shivered, feeling something splatter on my side not facing Sheriff. I press closer to the cop, before getting annoyed at my imagination and standing tall.

Then the noise began to filter in. Music I'd not heard before, largely different from the country and swing of Radiator Springs Radios. It grew louder and I realised it was where we were headed, to the music, to the lights bouncing off stouter buildings that looked more run down, but not abandoned. The bass of loud engines revving and subwoofers tickled my body, and we passed through a sheltered alleyway.

Out the other way, I found myself surrounded by cars painted like me, but much more creatively, flashy racers that would make Ramone's jaw drop. All of them might as well have been monsters themselves, brightly lit, neon pixies of cars modified like no others I'd seen before. It was like a circus for speed children like me, the energy was like that of the city tenfold, and much more carefree.

Yet as soon as we arrived a swell of panic arrived, and cars began to clear a space, now I know waiting to see if this old cop was a racer in a guise or a real cop refusing to retire about to catch all their butts and put them in jail. Then I was simply confused.

It was not until Sheriff yelled out. "Relax, y'all. I'm retired, I could care less now, just treat my son right."

It was then I realised where we were, was somewhere illegal. Something about the idea of Sheriff, so strict on the laws in his town, was now bringing me, a child to a place of crime, though fun crime I'd come to learn, was baffling. Baffling and yet amazing. Even now, all I could think off was that Sheriff always simply favoured small towns more, and would be willing to do anything to keep me happy in new adventures, even if it meant lying and even being a hypocrite.

Perhaps you might think that teaches me to be a hypocrite, but I never intended to be one. Any cases of hypocrisy were unintentional.

It was years later that I wondered how Sheriff knew about such an event and when likely to arrive, even after years of living in Radiator Springs.

But Sheriff, perhaps thanks to his status causing mistrust and feelings on edge, easily got us to the side of the large street where, off in the distance, I could see a few cars lining up side by side on the black pavement splashed with colourful reflections from us vehicles.

This was just as if not crazier than the city during the day, but with the creative designs I loved and that would make Ramone drool, but with speed. I knew it was street racing, I wasn't stupid, I could piece it all together. It was just as crazy but it was my crazy, my crazy at Willy's Butte.

I would have missed the cars going off if not for the roar of their engines racing closer, no thanks to my excitement. I stayed next to Sheriff, but as the cars flew past, after flinching I was one of many who spilled into the street to watch them disappear. I simply dragged Sheriff with me.

Then Sheriff was the one leading me through the crowd, nearer where the racers had begun. "So you can see them finish, son. Don't fall behind sleepin now."

I laughed boisterously, following along as best as possible, weaving through cars with ease. "I couldn't sleep if I wanted to, and I don't want to anyways."

We lined up into a hemicircle around the start now end of the race. There we all sat, waiting apprehensively for the racers to return, to see the winner emerge from the pack, shoot into first. We talked and yelled and laughed, and waited.

As I leaned against Sheriff, off in the distance I noticed a soft blue car not of any model I recognised. Though, I only recognised the ten or so who lived in Radiator Springs. She looked happy and free, like everyone else but prettier, and maybe only a few years older than me. I held myself up, trying to watch as she merged into the crowd, out of sight, to look older myself.

Above me, Sheriff chuckled.

It wasn't long until I found some other cars nearer my age. Most of them were just as enamoured with speed as I. The difference was those older than me really looked and sounded the part. Some of them tried to tease me. I simply cooly let it be known that I knew a cop and could turn them in, especially since they let it on they themselves bet with what few money they get.

Truly I didn't want the event to end, but they didn't know that, most of them. One of them was more suspicious, approaching me with slivered eyes. I looked over his appearance instead of listening to whatever threats he was throwing, certain Sheriff would find me soon enough.

He was full of body parts of sharp angles, especially near the front with bumpers that splayed out towards the floor, all sterling grey except for some dull magenta highlights of matte colouring. I smirked.

"Are you trying to make up for the primer inspired paint job?"

Luckily that's when Sheriff showed up, for he absolutely went off, yelling at me and such, saying things like "I'll be glowing soon, and I'll have so much nos everyone will call me Boost! You have nothing!"

Never mind my paint job from Ramone from my birthday. Either way, as soon as he saw Sheriff with his lights on, and then heard the blip of his siren he froze, everyone around staring at him, pleading silently not to anger the cop giving the brief veil of protection for whatever reason. Seeing the scene, I quickly went from annoyed at the young teen to amused at his look of panic. The air was stiff, swollen with tension. Sheriff spoke low, that quiet anger he has.

"What did my son 'ver do to you, boy?"

Sheriff didn't wait for an answer, and instead nodded his hood and turned away. I understood and followed him.

As we veered away from the scene, I realised Doc was bringing us to the edge of the crowd that was already lively again.

"You ever do this stuff, never get caught up in them dirty ways of proving yourself. Ain't no one gonna stick around a poor sport."

I nodded, we were leaving the crowd now. I knew we were heading back to the motel. I widened my eyes with a soft gasp.

"You mean, you'd let me do this stuff."

"Ah, what I don't know won't hurt me so long as you stay safe."

I pondered over his words, wondering how old I'd have to be to start racing at these places. Suddenly the darkness of the night, the city, no longer scared me. I knew the joyous secrets the cover of night held. It was no longer a threat, it was a shield.

"So, so long as I don't crash."

"I ain't worried bout that, ain't no cacti ditch here, heh-he, just you gettin caught. You get caught n I can't help ya none."

"Oh... How come? Your a cop just like them."

"You'd be in their custody, not mine or Doc's."

"What's custody."

Sheriff hummed, he does it when he thinks out a description I'd understand. Then there is always the satisfied gasp.

"It means who you have to listen to, no buts, and can decide how to punish you when you do something wrong."

"When I mess up?"

"No, when you do something wrong."

I'd learned by then not to ask the difference between such like phrases, for he rarely explained. Now I understand being told you messed up is purely a blow to your moral and self worth, being told you did something wrong brings disappointment and recognition of values. What do we value morally as wrong or not.

Sheriff continued. "Now, between you and me, Cops punish people a lot worse than Doc."

"Much worse." I agreed with a chuckle. I'd already been told time and time again what cops can do by Sheriff. He would be willing to explain such but rarely have any actual stories.

The conversation ended, and we arrived at the motel. In no time at all I was fast asleep in our motel room after having promised to not tell Doc of our adventure, filled with dreams of racing among the colourful street cars just a few blocks away.

Doc woke up in the early hours of morning, sun not peeking out into the world yet. It took him moments to notice the absence of Sheriff and Lightning. Doc sighed, he wasn't stupid, and so he worried not, he figured there was only one place Sheriff would take Lightning at such a time, even if it stupid to do so. Sheriff may be elder to him, but unless he was doing his job, he wasn't the brightest out of the two of them.

After heavy contemplation and even deeper hesitance, he moves to look out the window of their motel room, to observe the city skyline. The building wasn't quite still awake, but not quite asleep either. Rather, if he looked, he could spot clusters of Halloween yellow lights glowing in the night. If he looked, he could spot the very corner of town that haunted him now from his view.

At some point in his years wallowing in Radiator Springs he had decided he would set out to find his own folks again. He had felt a creeping fear of rejection, that running away would cause his family to hate him, disown him, maybe even forget him like everyone else. The isolation he placed on himself in the tiny abandoned town helped none. The desperation for acceptance and love grew, the feeling of displacement.

So he set out to find home.

It was a split choice move, one out of emotion and the stupidity he'd still not shed somehow. He left late, got quite some distance, grew scared and turned back. Exhausted from his stress, he stopped in this very city for a break, two or three in the morning. He found his way into an old bar, smell of smoke permeating the air, the leather furnishings worn and tearing.

It was close enough to home.

There he met the lady. She clung onto him, he clung onto her in return. She cooed over him, it was enough appreciation. They drank, they spent the night together, exploring the city and telling their tales as the night grew shorter, died. And yet he still felt hollow. They avoided the street races, where she used to spend all her time, and instead viewed the wonders of the city in the dark. It made everything shifty, like none of it was quite real. She spoke solemnly yet hopeful, Doc let his sadness leak into his voice. No point hiding his past, she recognised him from the start.

The sun started to raise, casting sharp shadows, the first lies. That's when he started to come to, realise the cracks in this woman before him. They were broken, but she even worse. The clinginess was deeper rooted, more apparent in her motives, not as thought out.

When she began to paint a future of them as detailed as the textured clouds of sunrise, swearing she'd make them a child to raise as their own, that he's the first to truly acknowledge her in years, always that fact thrown at him, swearing they'd be together forever after their one night of tales, it settled in who he was with, that he was in far over his head.

He realised this was obsession, not appreciation, he realised how far she was gone. He realised the pounding was a hangover, making him queasy now paired with unease at her certainty of forever together after, and cursed himself for drinking in the first place, because maybe he wouldn't be stuck with this car staring at him too hopeful, coming too close for comfort with certainty, he would have not even left the bar with her.

When she leaned in for a kiss, he reversed with a squeal of his tires, ran away, back to Radiator Springs, back to his new home, for he knew he didn't have the strength to make it back out here into the city or past it. As he left he heard her wails, loud and shrill, clawing through the air.

Years she haunted him, he didn't want to become her, he wanted to stay afloat albeit broken. He had already lost so much, from cruel fate and running away blindly. He didn't want to lose his sanity as well.

He reached out to Sheriff, offered him a place in the winter, it wasn't much. It was a start.

Still, with all that stupidity, he felt he didn't deserve a family. Sheriff was only ever a friend. Yet here he is, staring out into the city, as it truly hits him for the first time.

Radiator Springs became his family unknowingly, unintentionally. He always lead, sheriff was a close friend, but letting Lightning in, that crossed the line. As soon as he let the town help in raising him, his defences evaporated. Suddenly he interacted with all of them, was forced to open up about his feelings when he looked particularly stressed after dealing with something stupid Lightning got into.

He was part of a family, though a quiet part still, but he was. Lightning had dragged them all together, all because he chose to raise the car. Not that he could have chosen otherwise.

It was his own stupidity, but also the start of his hearts healing that caused him to take in Lightning.

And here, looking up at the sky of his own blue in the dark, where he should have felt joy at the knowledge of being in a family, appreciated and loved, especially loved by lightning, he felt instead a void opening up, one of mourning.

For he truly was now forever with Radiator Springs, with Lightning. These cars were his family now.

Now he could never return to his original family, perhaps to visit, but never long enough to be a part of it again.

He wished to scoff at himself, it wasn't like he'd ever reach out to them anyways. He didn't fear their reactions any longer, just couldn't overcome his guilt.

He wished he'd never dragged himself here as he tested up. He refused to cry, would not allow it. He didn't need this turmoil at such a time of darkness, of all swallowing black and suffocating blue. But he must have loved Lightning McQueen, knowing how much he cared for Radiator Springs at the base of this whole city scheme. Knowing all this, he could not deny Lightning's offer of earning money in the city, even at his own risk of emotional stress.

Because he loved Lightning, and it would help keep Lightning loving him.

He sighed, upset at being wraught on losing his original family. He'd wanted love and approval, he got it, besides, he knew for years he'd never return to his hometown now. As he rolled back to position for sleep, he concluded he'd have to forget about those he loved in the past, his past family, to truly enjoy the love he has now.

As he fell asleep, he knew he'd never forget. It was hopeless.

The next morning, they woke and stretched their axles, and Sheriff flipped on the TV. Doc sighed, preparing to head out for the day. He knew full well that he was not going to search for a job today, his moments of wakefulness last night left him restless the rest of the day, and filled him with thoughts he couldn't properly sort out in the tired state he was in.

In short, he was not in any state for serious work.

Sheriff offered to follow him out, show him more potential job locations, and Doc politely declined. "I think maybe you should show Lightning around, help him get familiarised. You know the sites."

Doc started to leave, paused, and turned around. "Perhaps something not quite so illegal this time."

He meant it as a joking jab, but lightning's fear almost stabbed his heart. That was another topic concerning him. Lightning loved him, loved spending time with him, but he always seemed so scared whenever anything went wrong. It's not like he yelled at the child, just sometimes his sarcasm was better fit for the more resilient adult. Just sometimes he was a tad too harsh, and it was always Sheriff taking him out to do things.

He definitely needed to rethink somethings. With a sigh he left, hesitating behind the now closed door to hear Sheriff once again reassure Lightning.

"Don't worry bout it, he's smart, and he ain't mad. Remember, I've known him for years."

**And thus our transitioning back into the exploration of Doc and Lightning's relationship more in depth**


End file.
